


Happy Birthday, Harry Potter

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus and Harry celebrate Harry's twentieth birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q Fest 1) Write FOUR separate drabbles, stories of exactly one hundred words each. All drabbles must be interconnected somehow and they must go from G to PG to R to NC17. One of each.

Title: The family  
Rated: G  
Word Count: 100

I can't believe that I let him invite his friends. Gryffindors, the lot of them, and in a few minutes, they will invade my house.

"Don't frown. I promise they'll leave after the cake," Harry tells me with a smile. "You'll see, it'll be all right."

I shake my head. I've let a twenty year old run my life. "You didn't have to invite Black."

He snorts. "Of course, I had to. Don't worry he promised to behave."

"You're more nave that I thought. You still believe in miracles."

He shakes his head and smiles softly. "I believe in fairytales."

* * *

Title: The Ambush  
Rated: PG  
Word Count: 100

I'm free, I think as I reach the stairs.

He steps out of the shadows when I reach the door of my lab. "You're not going to hide all afternoon."

"I'd like to think of it as obtaining some peace."

His shoulders drop and the light disappears from his eyes. "You're right. I shouldn't force you to spend time with me."

The little brat is better than a Jewish mother with his guilty trips. "You would be more convincing if I didn't know what you were doing."

"Did I convince you?" he asks hopeful.

I kiss him. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

Title: The Cake  
Rated: R  
Word Count: 100

"Make a wish and blow," Granger tells him.

"I'd like to blow someone, all right," he says loud enough for all too hear.

I pretend not to understand. The little tease has spent the entire party licking his lips, swaying his hips, pressing his arse against my groin when no one was looking - sometimes because someone was looking.

The worse part is that it's working. I just want everyone to eat the bloody cake so I can have him, naked, lying over that table, licking him like the icing on his cake, until another type of cream covers him.

* * *

Title: The Party  
Rated: NC-17  
Word Count: 100

Hot and sweaty, head thrown back, neck exposed in subconscious submission. He's beautiful when he rides my cock.

My orgasm surprises me; I come inside his willing body. Only then I close my fist over his erection and pump him to completion. His muscles clench around my softening member and I groan.

He slumps against my chest. "God, I love this."

I snort. "It's just sex."

"It's not. I love you and you love me as well." He kisses my forehead. "Thank you for the party."

"You're welcome," I concede. "I do love you," I whisper as he falls asleep.


End file.
